Conventional tire gauges require an air connection to the valve stem of the tire, making them cumbersome and time consuming to use. Numerous attempts have been made to measure tire pressure without using an air connection. Some inventions measure the footprint or sidewall bulge of the tire. Many devices involve mechanical sensors built into the wheel to detect tire deformation as the pressure decreases. Others compare angular movements or vertical acceleration of one or more wheels. None of these prior inventions, however, have proved economical or otherwise practical in relation to the conventional tire gauge.